Le Pompom
by S'Lia
Summary: Où Sam hait vraiment les sorcières. Mais où Dean commence à les apprécier. Où Bobby aimerait ne rien savoir.


**Pairing **: Aucun. ( peut-être pré-slash pour certains)  
**Rating:** PG ( à cause du langage)  
**Genre :** crack !, gen, "traumatisage" de Bobby?  
**Spoilers **: Nothing.  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, même l'idée a sûrement déjà servie. Traîtresse.  
_Note:_ Situation hautement improbable - normalement humouristique- mais...ça fait du bien d'écrire des choses comme ça de temps en temps ;p

_Résumé _: Où Sam hait vraiment les sorcières. Mais où Dean commence à les apprécier. Où Bobby aimerait ne rien savoir.

_**Le Pompom**_

Bobby était un habitué des Winchester. Il avait connu le père. Et il connaissait les fils. Mais parfois il ne savait pas lesquels étaient les pires. Les coups de fils de Dean et Sam ne le surprenaient plus depuis longtemps. Il était un Chasseur. Un chasseur surpris était trop souvent un chasseur mort. Aussi ce coup de fil, à propos d'une chasse à la sorcière qui avait mal tourné, n'avait rien de surprenant. Aussi bien les pères que les fils semblaient le prendre pour la solution de secours, et accessoirement leur bibliothécaire personnel.  
Aussi, cette chasse qui avait lamentablement merdé ne l'étonnait pas. Pas que les fils Winchester soient de mauvais chausseurs, non. Disons, qu'ils attiraient ce qui sentaient mauvais, et accessoirement les chasses pas ordinaires. Avait-il besoin de citer des exemples ? Ici, nous avions une sorcière qui crevait sans que les effets de son sort- encore inachevé- ne s'annulent, par exemple.  
Il était un habitué des bizarreries de la famille. Et pourtant, il avait eut un vrai moment d'hésitation avant d'entrer.

_« Allez Sammy. »_  
« Non, Dean. »  
_« Laisse-moi le toucher Sammy, quoi. »_  
« Bordel lâche-moi, Bobby va pas tarder à arriver ! »  
_« Fait pas ta prude, Sam. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça, allez. Laisse ton grand frère toucher. »_  
La voix étrangement cajoleuse de Dean, celle qu'il utilisait autrefois pour qu'on le laisse conduire l'Impala et qui lui avait valut nombre coups de pieds aux fesses, à laquelle succédait celle irritée de Sam Winchester. Et pourtant Sam était un être entraîné à supporter les pitreries de son sale gosse de frère aîné.  
« Dean dégage où j'te jure que je te plombe au gros sel ! »  
_« Mais putaiiiin, Saaam... _» geignit Dean.  
« Ah non. Tu ne mettras pas ta main là-dessus ! Ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs ! » rajouta-t-il à toute vitesse, et Bobby n'eut pas besoin d'imaginer l'air grivois du grand frère.

« …Vous vous voulez un peu d'aide peut-être ? » s'enquit Bobby,s erviable, du pas de la porte de la chambre. Il repoussa du pied un pantalon. Celui de Sam apparemment.

Un chasseur n'était jamais surpris.  
Il ne pouvait donc _pas_ être surpris de voir les deux gosses de Winchester se rouler par terre.  
Le plus jeune à moitié nu ne portant qu'un caleçon sur ses hanches. Et l'aîné tentant par tous les moyens d'y glisser la main. Il ne pouvait pas être surpris, n'est-ce pas ?  
Avec une synchronisation assez comique après leur dispute, il les vit ses figer, et lever la tête vers lui d'un même mouvement, affichant l'air de deux gamins pris sur le fait. Ce qu'ils étaient d'ailleurs.

« S…Salut, Bobby. » salua un Sam mortifié, presque livide.  
Et Dean à califourchon son dos, en profita pour effleurer de sa main– celle qui ne le plaquait pas contre le sol- la touffe de poils ronde qui dépassait d'un caleçon dangereusement bas.  
La chose brune tressauta.

« BORDEL DEAN ! J'avais dit '_Non_'! » glapit la victime d'une voix presque aiguë, outrée, se tortillant comme anguille sous amphétamines.

Oui, après tout il était un Chasseur. Il avait vu pire. Il avait vu des démons, décapité des vampires, profané des tombes, rencontré John Winchester lors d'une chasse aux Changelins – mauvais-, raconté des bobards à Ellen - très mauvais-. Et il avait survécut à tout ça.  
Là, il ne s'agissait que d'une boule de poils, au bas du dos du cadet de John -un peu trop dévêtu-. Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire… pompon, digne de ce lapin, ce Pan pan dans Bambi. Un bouffeur de carottes. Bref, rien qui ne puisse le déstabiliser n'est-ce pas ?

« Roh fait pas ta chochotte… »  
« Ca _chatouille_, crétin ! »

Il avait besoin d'un verre.

_Fin_.

Le ridicule ne tue pas. Il rend plus fort x3  
J'espère vous avoir quand même fait sourire. -croise les pattes- Et pis c'est mignon les pompoms ;p  
Je suis ouverte à toutes remarques.  
Kisu, Lia


End file.
